Grottu (Earth-616)
and confirms that both Kro and Ulysses Bloodstone were involved in these events. Grotto actually survived and by the early days of the Age of Heroes, Grottu was among the many creatures captured by the Collector and placed in his zoo of monsters deep underneath Canada. During an attack on the Collector's zoo by the Mole Man, the zoo's security failed, allowing the monsters to escape. The monsters eventually ended up in New York City where they proceeded to go on a rampage. The monsters were opposed and defeated by a group of heroes comprised of theThing, the the Incredible Hulk, Giant-Man and the Beast. Once they were defeated, the monsters were deposited through a portal into the Negative Zone. Grottu somehow returned to Earth through unrevealed circumstances and ended up imprisoned at the Giant Monster Museum located in Tokyo, Japan. The museum curator unleashed an increased the size of Grottu to battle the alien invader known as Tim Boo Ba when it later attacked Tokyo. However, this plan backfired as the two monsters caused, even more, damage to Japan together. The monsters were later contained by the armored hero known as Iron Man. The inert body of Grottu later ended up in the possession of Frank Johnson for his Museum of the Monstrous and Strange. Unfortunately, Johnson's old enemy, Yucoya-Tzin, and his group of Aztecs entered the museum and performed certain rituals which brought the monsters back to life. These monsters, including Grottu, were opposed by the Fantastic Four and the Ant-Man. Despite fighting the Ant-Man and Invisible Woman to a stand-still, Grottu was burned to death by the Human Torch. Grottu's sentience did not die with his physical body, however, and it planted itself within the Ant-Man's helmet. Later, Ant-Man was transformed into Myrmidon by the High Evolutionary's Biogentron. This mutation made him more susceptible to Grottu's mental powers and he ended up fighting against the Fantastic Four, Thor and the Godpack. Grottu planned to return to his plans of world domination but was defeated when struck by electrical bolts from Thor and Blitziana which reversed the effects of the Biogentron. Grottu's essence was then expelled from the Ant-Man and his helmet and dissipated. If Grottu is indeed gone for good remains to be seen. | Powers =*'Superhuman Strength': Grottu's strength level is several thousand times that of a normal ant, but his strength level is proportionate to an animal of his size and weight. *'Superhuman Durability': Grottu's carapace is highly durable and can withstand impact from most conventional weaponry. *'Animal Control': Grottu has the ability to communicate and control the hive minds of ants through the two antennae atop his head. The Ants are forced to do his bidding regardless of the command. When the monster-hunter, Frank, broke Grottu's antennae, he lost his ability to communicate with the ant colony's hive mind. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 5 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 3 | Fighting Skills = 1 }} | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Grottu profile at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Giant Monsters Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Ants Category:Collector's Museum